6 corazones 6 cupidos
by yuyi rogriguez
Summary: se trata sombre las pggz y rrbz sus hermana y hermanos los ayuda a hacer una relacion agui en esta historia va a ver comedia,pelea y claro mucho romance esta es mi primera historia gue cree ¿ van logra hacer esta mision? descuprelo agui.
1. Chapter 1

**Los 6 corazones 6 cupidos**

 **Yo: hola soy yuyi**

 **lulu: ya lo saben hola soy lulu la amiga**

 **yo: si si si mucha presentacion comenzemos :**

 **Nota: las pggz y sus personajes no me pertenece**

 **capitulo 1:personajes**

 **bonbon utonio :**

 **edad: 16**

 **estatura: un poco alta**

 **color favorito: rosado**

 **personalidad: es alegre distraida pero a veces es seria fria cuando sus hermanas estan en peligro.**

 **apariencia: cabello rojo, ojos raros pero a la vez maravillosos ojos rosados tez blanca en su cabello siempre va amarrado en una coleta alta con un lazo rojo.**

 **Bellota Utonio :**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **estatura : mediana**

 **color favorito : verde jade**

 **personalidad : es ruda y fuerte pero a vece es amable tiene hacer muy ruda pero lo controla.**

 **Apariencia :ojos verde claros muy estraños tez morena mediana cabello negro hasta los hombro desordenado .**

 **Ojos : puede ver a los muertos y tambien leer pensamiento puede controlar cualguier tipo de planta y crear.**

 **Burbuja Utonio:**

 **Edad :16 años.**

 **estatura: normal**

 **color favorito: celeste**

 **personalidad: es dulce amable y ama a los animales es educata y muy buena persona.**

 **Apariencia : es una rubia de ojos zafiro brillates muy estraño tez blanca tiene el cabella amarrado en dos coletas con lazos azules.**

 **Ojos : sus ojos ven el futuro y puede cambia de alma controla el agua.**

 **Rachel corona:**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Estatura : normal**

 **Color favorito: morado**

 **Personalidad: es alegre y timida a veces pero cuando se enoja es para tener miedo.**

 **Merida dunbroch:**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Estatura: mediana**

 **Color favorito: rojo**

 **Personalidad: de buen coranzon, rebelde y libre de mal humor (a veces) inteligente, aventurera, agil,dura, tenaz y audaz.**

 **Apariencia : tiene los labios rosados, ojos grandes y azules piel blanca, cabello esponjado y rizado cabello pelirojo hasta la cintura y cara redonta**

 **Ana arendelle:**

 **Edad:16**

 **Estatura:**

 **Color favorito : vede jade**

 **Personalidad:es alegre, amable, generosa, valiente agil y fuerte**

 **Apariencia: tiene los labios rosados pecas en las mejilla cabello marron simpre amarrado en dos trezas tez blanca ojos**

 **Elsa arendelle:**

 **Edad:16**

 **Estatura:un poco alta**

 **Color favorito: azul**

 **Los chicos:**

 **Brick Him:**

 **Edad :17 año**

 **Estatura :alto**

 **color favorito :rojo**

 **personalidad :es frio y serio pero celoso y inmaduro pero tambien es distraito y un poco mal villano.**

 **Apariencia :tiene el cabello peli rojo ojos rojos alto tez blanca es el mayor de sus hermanos por unos cuandos seguntos.**

 **Boomer Him:**

 **Edad :16 años**

 **Estatura :alto**

 **color favorito :azul zafiro**

 **personalidad :es dulce amable le gustahacer bromas es un inmaduro y chistoso**

 **apariencia :es un rubio ojos zafiros oscuros es alto tez blanca**

 **Buch Him :**

 **Edad : 17 años**

 **Estatura : alto**

 **color favorito :verde oscuro**

 **personalidad : es rudo a veces y fuerte es el de medio de sus hermanos e inteligente y algunas veces es rudo**

 **apariencia : cabello negro largo tiene el copete de lado tapantole un ojos tez moreno ojos verdes oscuros alto.**

 **Jack frost:**

 **Edad:17**

 **Estatura:alto**

 **Color favorito: azul oscuro**

 **Personalidad: es alegre y divertido es muy bromista y chistoso es travieso tmbien es gentil y generoso con los niños.**

 **Apariencia: tiene los ojos azules cabello blanco corto piel palida alto**

 **Hiccup haddock:**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Estatura: alto**

 **Color favorido: verde oscuro**

 **Personalidad: es alegre responsable sarcastico y dvertido genti y generoso con cualguier persona protege a los animales**

 **Apariencia:ojos gra ndes y verdes tez blanca alto cabello marron**

 **Kristoff Bjorgmar:**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Color favorito: amarillo**

 **Personalidad: es amable pero gruñon es amabe y generoso con un corazon de oro es gentil y cariñoso con las personas gue guiere.**

 **Apariencia: es un rubio ,ojos marrones, tez blanca, alto cabello liso y corto**

 **Flin fizherbert:**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Estatura: alto**

 **Color favorito:marron**

 **Personalidad:con la persona gue guieres es generoso gentil agel es bromista sarcastico y serio un poco distraito y tonto.**

 **Apariencia:cabello marron y ojos de ese msmo color es alto tez blanca y es mou linto**

 **yo: eso es todo por hoy**

 **lulu: comentarios , criticas, tomatazos, etc**

 **yo: chao a y perdon la falta de**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 cupdo 6 chicos**

 **yo: hola a todos si si si ya se actualizar despues de miles de año tengo una escusa y es que...-interrupida por lulu**

 **lulu: jajajajajjajajja no puedo creer jajajjajajajjaja lo jajajjajaj**

 **yo: ya ya ya bueno mi escusa es que tuve que hacer muchas cosas personales**

 **lulu:se preguntara porque estan merida(valiente) , rachel era rapunzel(enrretados), hipo(entrenando a tu drango), jack frost(los guanrdanes) ana y elsa(fronzen), estan verdad.**

 **yo:porque un dia hiba caminado y me prequnte-cara de pensar- ¡como seria si ana, esa, rapunzel, , merida esten con las pggz y los inmaduros rrbz seria emocionante? y lo cree.**

 **lulu:bueno comnzemos-fue interrupita por brick**

 **brick:no somos inmadoros y no vamo a estar con ellos-dijo señalando a jack y hipo que se estaban riendo como loco de boomer,buch y brick que olian a basura.**

 **yo:jajajjajajajjajajajaj muy buena esa -dijo chocanto los puño con jack y hipo.**

 **lulu:hoy el unico dia que me dejan decir la notas y todo mundo me interrupe enserio-djo con las manos arriba y viendo hacia arriba-bueno comensemos**

 **nota:** **los personajes no son mios son de sus autores al igual que merida ,rachel , jack . hiccup . anna y elsa .**

 **Nota:** **aquí voy a poner de hermanos a merida , rachel , jack hipo, elsa y ana con os rrbz o pggz a y los rrbz y pggz no van hacer los unicos con poderes.**

 **En una casa rosada con rojo se podia ver por la ventana a una chica peliroja y ojos rosados a una peliroja tirado a otra peliroja ojos durgueza.**

 **Narra bonbon:**

 **Otro dia con merida mi hermana desde que llego de Escocia no a echo nada para lenvandarse de la cama huy que bueno que vivimos cai solas a se me olvido presentarme soy bonbon akatsumi tengo 15 años y vivo con mi hermana merida dubroch y se preguntaran porgue no tenemos el mismo apellido si somos hermanas pues en mi famlia a una cultura que una niña debe tener el apelldo de mama y la otra hija o hijo debe tener el apellido de papa yo tengo el de mama y merida el de papa bueno ahorida me vesti con un vestidos color blanco y merida con un pantalos camisa color rojo y tenisde color rojo .**

 **Final de narracion:**

En otra casa de color azul habia dos rubias una de color de ojos azul y la otra verde:

Hola burbuja-dijo la rubia de ojos verde a hacia la ya nombra burbuja.

Ranpunzel hola- dijo burbuja a rapunzel comiendo cereal.

Narra burbuja:

Hola soy burbuja gotokuji corona y ella es mi hermana rapunzel gotukuji corona pero a ella la llaman punzie corona bueno las dos tenemos 16 bueno ya acabamos de desayunar y vamos a la escuela.

En otra casa casa pero en vez de azu es verde y un poco pequeña a una peli marron gritando como loca y una pilinegra gritadole:

QUE YO NO TOME TU CHOCOLATE-grito la pelinegra como loca a la peli marron.

TU LO TOMASTE- dijo tomando su mochila para abrir la pueda.

Bueno vamos ana- dijo con la mochila

Si bellota- dijo escondiento el chocolate.

Narra bellota:

Hola soy bellota matsubara y mi hermana ana matsubara y tenemos 16 años ahorita vamos entrando a y vimos a nuestra amigas burbuja y punzie.

Hola chicas- djo mi hermana ana peron en eso llegan…

Yo: hola espero que es guste a y ana y elsa no son hermanasbbueno chaoooooooo.

Lulu: y agui tambien hay separaciones boomer, brick y boomer no son hermanos y ahora le cambie el nombre de rachel a rapunzel .


	3. Chapter 3

Seis cupidos seis chicos

Yuyi: hola como están – dije con una sorinsa.

Lulu: hoy viene kristoff y flin de fronze y rapunzel- dijo nerviosa.

Yuyi: pase pase sin miedo- puse una risa malvada y entran

Lulu: yayayaya con tu risa

Fln: saludos a mis fan- dijo sonriendo.

Kris: hola

Lulu: vamos con las notas:

Notas: los personajes de fronzen,rapunzel,los , valiente no me pertenene.

Narra narradora:

Llegan un grupo de muchachos y le conmienza a hzbla r de repente llega dos pelirojas y una peliblanca.

Brick: hola mocosa donde están la señorita afro, cabello blancon teñido, y sus líder fione- dijo refiriendo a y bonbon .

Merida:aquien le dijiste afro-dijo merida con los brazos cruzados.

Buch: hay alquien mas aquí afro-dijo buch con una mrada redadora.

Bonbon: vallan al punto que hacen aquí dijo estrañada porque solo viene ala hora de recreo.

Brick: vinimos a presentales a alquien nuestros amigos de la infancia-dijo mirando a bonbon.

Buch: dos primos hiccup y flin – dijo presentadoles a dos pelimarrones uno ojos verdes y ojos del mismo color del cabello altod los dos y un poco blanco el primero.

Boomer; el amigo de brick kristoff y m amigo Jack- dijo prensetadoles a un pelibranco y otro rubio.

Rap: ustedes que hacen aquí-dijo cas dejandos sordos a los rrbz y pggz.

Narra punzie:

Ellos que hacen aquí yo pensaba que se habían ido lejos la misión se había cancelado agggg no se porque porque nosotras veníamos para hacer una vida normal alla nos maltrataban por no trabjar nosotras queriamo ser cantantes a no yo me voy tomo a kris, Jack. Hicc y flin y los llevo ala terraza.

Rap: que hacen aquí ustedes la misión se había cancelado – les dije con todo mucho enojo no ponía negar que los había estrañados pero también estado enojada todo estos años

Jack: 1 calmate que parece nuestra mama 2 la misión no a cavado yo soy le líder ami me eligieron para elgir una misión y escogi esta que no estaba completada-djo con una sonrisa el es el que mas odio aggg no se porque tantos lugares eligieron esto.

Rap: y porque los mando …

_yuyi:hola a todos bueno los deje en suspenso muajajajajaja a bueno les quería decir que parejas aquí esta una lista;

Jankunzel

Jelsa

Jerida

Janna

Hipo y rapunzel

Hipo y elsa

Mericcup

Hipo y ana

Felsa

Flin y rapunzel

Fanna

Ferinda

Kristoff y elsa

Kristoff y merida

Kristoff y rapun

Kristoff y ana

Pggz y rrbz

O parejas combinadas de las pggz y rrbz

Bueno esa es la lista y si quieren aparecer pocan:

Nombre del personaje:

Color de cabello y ojos:

Vestimenta:

Años:

Protagonigo: significa que si queres ser la tia, hermana,etc

Y pareja:

Y bueno chao.


End file.
